


At Your Service

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Restaurants, Valentine's dinner, Waiter Pariston, When is Cluck going to kill Pariston come on Togashi, Y'all consider this pairing I wanted to write it for so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: "Hey, now, don't be such a Grumpy Gratilda! There's plenty of fish in the sea, you know.""You're annoying."





	At Your Service

To help pass the time, Cluck took the napkins on the table and made them into cranes and other assorted types of birds. She would flatten them back out and folded them again, and again. 

 

 _"Bok bok, bok bok, bok bok, bok bok."_ The little chicken clock on her smartphone chimed, beckoning that it was now 8 PM. She pouted audibly, crossing her arms and legs. Patience was not her best trait. 

 

Her waiter for the night, Pariston, approached her table to check on her again while he was making his rounds. "Perhaps a complimentary cheesecake to cheer you up," he happily suggested.

 

"Oh, shut up," Cluck looked up to stare daggers in him. "I know you're making fun of me." 

 

"Absolutely not, milady!"

 

"Then go get me your strongest wine. I'll just be drinking myself to sleep here."

 

"Hey, now, don't be such a Grumpy Gratilda! There's plenty of fish in the sea, you know."

 

"You're annoying."

 

Cluck was the only one in the whole restaurant that was sitting by herself. With the other seat that was completely empty for a long period of time, it was evident she got stood up, and everyone knew. Pariston offered her the check of the two drinks she ordered, since she decided to give up waiting and leave.

 

"Cluck! Cluck, I'm so sorry," Geru arrived at last, awkwardly rushing to Cluck's table - trying not to actually run in the restaurant, but still fast enough that she could get there quicker.

"Oh my _god_ , Geru," Cluck shot up out of her chair to go hug her. "You're only an hour late." She let go to take a good look at Geru. "Are you alright?" Her eyes became watery and her lower lip trembled. 

 

Geru held back her giggling. Cluck looked so adorable right now, given she never saw her act like that before. Had it been anyone else, Cluck would have most likely killed them on the spot. "My uber driver got lost, and when I got out to walk my phone died. I couldn't contact you."

 

Cluck briefly forgot Pariston was still there. She turned her head to see him watching with adoration. "It's like a _movie_ ," he cooed.

 

"Stop being a creep and go get her a fresh drink!"

 

“Of course!”

 

After Pariston’s retreat back to the kitchen, Geru shyly kissed Cluck, and pulled out the chair for her. “I was in such a hurry, I never took the time to appreciate how stunning you look! You did your hair yourself?”

 

Cluck’s hair was not wrapped up in it’s usual bun. Rather, it was down, flowing, neatly layered and exquisitely curled. “Of course I did,” she said, “I have at least sixty bobby pins in my hair right now.” She sat down, and Geru pushed her in.

 

“Aw, you’re so cute. You’re learning, at least.” Geru was a lot better at hairstyling than Cluck, given that she had more hair to work with. Not to mention it was nice and sleek, never seeming to get frizzy or untamable. 

 

Shortly after Geru took her own seat, Pariston came back out with a colder drink for her. “Here you are, darling!” 

 

“Thank y -”

 

He had also come back out with a violin.

 

“May I play some Salut d’Amour for you two while you look over the menu?”

 

Cluck had just taken a sip and struggled to not spit it all out at Geru. “Are you freaking serious? You’ve been pestering me like this all night!”

 

However, Geru opposed. “I don’t know, Cluck... don’t you think that would be nice?”

 

And so, as Pariston attempted to play (only slightly out of tune here and there), Cluck masked her face with the menu when she felt eyes in the restaurant ogling in their direction. As for Geru, she was only struggling to decide between crab cake or chowder.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: when life hands you shit, be more like Geru


End file.
